movie_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Star-Lord
Peter Jason Quill, also known as Star-Lord is a character of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the main protagonist of the 2014 film, Guardians of the Galaxy and its 2017 sequel, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and a main character in Avengers: Infinity War. '' Background Official biography Early Life Peter Jason Quill was born on Terra in late 1980 to Meredith Quill and Ego the Living Planet. Appearance Peter is a handsome man of thirty-four (later thirty-seven) years old. He has curly strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. He usually wears blue jeans, brown boots and red leather jacket. His red-leather trench coat and also wears brown gloves Quill also has a grey helmet that has beaty red eyes. When he first met Gamora, he wore a dark grey, plain shirt. While briefly in the kyln, Peter was forced to weara yellow long-sleeved shirt and pants. He mostly wore his Kyln shirt sleeves rolled up near his elbows. During the Battle of Xandar, Peter wore a red leather jacket and a red leather pants. Personality Possessions Weapons * '''Hadron Enforcer: '''A weapon of Rocket's own design. Peter used it in attempt to kill Ronan the Accuser (who survived the shot) * '''Quad Blasters' * Energy Bolas Equipment * Peter's Helmet: '''Peter presumably made the helmet of his own design. It was made of silver metal and had beating red eyes. However, it was destroyed by Ego during the battle on his father's planet. * '''Jet Boot Attachments * Translator Implant: Peter has a translator implant implanted in his neeck. He uses it to translate other lifeforms. * Star-Lord Uniform * Aero-Rigs * Plasma Sphere * Holographic Map * Gravity Mine Earth Memorabilia * Sony TPS-L2 Walkman Headset ** Awesome Mix Vol. 1 ** Awesome Mix Vol. 2 * Troll doll * ALF Trading Cards * Garbage Pail ''' * '''Scratch and Sniff Stickers * Zunes Music player * Mattel Electronics Football Tracker Guardians of the Galaxy Twenty-six years later, a grown-up Peter Quill went to Morag to retrieve the orb from the barren planet. During his first few minutes there, Quill listened to "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone and began dancing to the song. He later found the Orb containing the purple Infinity Stone and took it from its' placeholder. However, he was soon attacked by Korath the Pursuer along with many of his other. He demanded Quill drop the orb and demanded to know of his identity. Peter reluctantly told them his full, birth name. However, as Korath attempted to take Quill to Ronan the Accuser, Peter said that they may have known him by another name, "Star-Lord." However, none of them knew what the heck his outlaw name meant. Tired of this, Quill managed to escape from the evil men and back on his ship. He was shocked to see his one-night-stand was still there, and told Bereet he forgot she was there. After they stole the orb, Peter was watching the news while clearing out his inbox without watching the actual news. Peter's adoptive father and mentor, Yondu Udonta later called Peter, and demanded where he was at. However, Quill revealed that he was leaving the Ravagers. Yondu took this as a betrayal and the two of them began arguing of Peter's upbringing. Yondu threw in Peter's face of after they picked him up on Terra, Yondu had prevented the other Ravagers from eating Quill. However, Peter ended the call before Yondu continued with his threat. After reaching the planet, Xandar, Peter and Bereet parted ways and Star-Lord made his way to the Broker's shop, where he had a meeting with Broker, who was in charge of the pawn shop. In the Broker's shop, Quill presented the orb as requested, and pretended being on his adopted father's behalf, trying to sell the orb for himself. Quill then mentioned how he nearly died getting it before Korath and his men showed up. After mentioning "Ronan the Accuser," the broker refuses to go through this transaction, not wanting his or his culture's life in jeopardy. Broker forced Peter out of his shop, causing Quill to rant on how Broker got onto his bad side. Quill met a green Zehoebrei girl, named Gamora, who began flirting with Quill, but only to steal the orb from him. Peter then began fighting her, but Gamora got the upper ground, until being intervened by Rocket and Groot, both attempting to kidnap Quill for the bounty Udonta issued. Quill managed to escape for a brief time, but Gamora got the best of him and immediately knocked him down, proceeding in calling him a fool and that he should have learned his lesson by now. However, Peter points out that he never learns, one of his weaknesses. He secretly attached a rocket to Gamora and set her off, and attempted to get away with the orb again. However, Rocket and Groot again attempted to kidnap Peter, but Gamora gained the upper ground, and tried to get the orb from Quill, but he knocked her out with a stun blast and attempted to get away with the orb again. But Rocket took out a gun and stunned Peter before he could escape. Quill was arrested for disrupting civil peace, even though he was the victim and was transferred to the Kyln with the other criminals. Quill managed to escape for a brief time, but Gamora got the best of him and immediately knocked him down, proceeding in calling him a fool and that he should have learned his lesson by now. However, Peter points out that he never learns, one of his weaknesses. He secretly attached a rocket to Gamora and set her off, and attempted to get away with the orb again. However, Rocket and Groot again attempted to kidnap Peter, but Gamora gained the upper ground, and tried to get the orb from Quill, but he knocked her out with a stun blast and attempted to get away with the orb again. But Rocket took out a gun and stunned Peter before he could escape. Peter was arrested for disrupting civil peace and was transferred to the Kyln with the other criminals. When they arrived at the Kyln, Star-Lord saw one of the prison guards touching his Walkman. He attempts to attack the blue guard. However, the guard uses a taser on Quill with the other Guardians watching. When they arrive in the prison area, Quill is confused as to why they are assaulting them with food and shouting insults before seeing that they are insulting Gamora. Quill also learns from Rocket that Gamora, as the daughter of Thanos and one who worked with Ronan the Accuser and people want revenge for the people that Ronan and Thanos had killed. When Peter asked if the guards will protect her, Rocket reveals that the guards care what they do on the outside rather than the inside. Quill is threatened with a monstrous inmate. However, in return, Rocket has Groot raise the inmate by the nose with a warning that if anyone puts their hands-on Quill, Rocket and Groot will go through them. During the night, Quill sees that some of the prisoners are taking Gamora down to the showers to kill her. When Peter sees that Drax is about to kill Gamora, Quill reveals that killing her is not wise, because Ronan the Accuser will be coming for her, and tells Drax that is when he will slice Ronan's throat. Moved by Peter's words, Drax abandons the plan, but keeps Moloka Darr's knife. In the aftermath, Quill justifies that he doesn't' care whether Gamora lives or dies, because she knows where to sell his orb. Gamora reveals she plans to sell the orb to a buyer promising to split four million units with Quill, Groot, and Rocket. Thus, the four team up to break out of the Kyln. The next day, the quartet put their plan into action. Quill is tricked by Rocket into taking one of the prisoners' legs. During the fight, Peter is nearly killed by a drone after Groot had stolen a battery that is helping them get out from the Kyln. However, he is saved by Drax, whom Peter allows to join him and his other friends with exchange that Drax getting to kill Ronan. After they escape from the Firing squad, Quill goes off to find his Walkman while taking the Orb for insurance that his team doesn't leave without him. Returning on the Milano, Quill avoids a fight between Drax and Gamora and promising that after this is over, they never have to see each other again. When they arrived on Knowhere, Quill and Gamora stayed outside of the bar they were staying at while Groot, Rocket and Drax put bets on Orloni. Peter revealed to Gamora that his Walkman was special to him because it was the day he left Earth (and the day his mother died. He plays for her "Fooled Around and Fell in Love." Before she kissed him, Gamora took out her blades refusing to be seduced by Quill's ways. However, they were interrupted when the duo heard their companions entering a fight, but they manage to break it up. Drax leaves in a fit of rage and transmits a message to Ronan the Accuser in order to bring the fight to himself. Meanwhile, Gamora, Rocket, Quill and Groot are with the Collector, who shares with them the history of what the Orb contains: The Power Stone, one of the six infinity Stones. Before the Collector pays the Guardians, the Collector's slave, Carina attempts to wield the Infinity Stone herself, However, it causes an explosion. While Rocket and Groot flee from the scene, Peter and Gamora shelter themselves from the impact before they retrieved the stone. As they left, the team had found out that Drax had called in Ronan. The situation gets out of hand even further when Quill sees that Yondu has found them on Knowhere. He and his friends (apart from Drax) flee and head out to the Mining Pods that several of the miners use. However, during the skirmish on Knowhere, Gamora (who is the one with the Power Stone) is ejected from her pod by Nebula trying to get the stone to Quill's Milano. Rocket, knowing there is no use to help her, tells Quill that they cannot stay out here, for that is not what their pods are for and urges them to return to Knowhere. Not wanting to see Gamora die and to save her life, Quill gives himself up to Yondu and goes to rescue her by putting his helmet on Gamora, allowing her to breathe in space. After being pulled on the Eclector, and Gamora revived, Quill reveals that the Orb was taken. Both Gamora and Peter are held hostage by the Ravagers; Quill makes a deal with Yondu that if he helps them stop Ronan from killing the Xandarians, they will give Yondu the orb. Despite everything looking down, Quill manages to get Drax, Rocket, Groot and Gamora to join him in saving those innocent. He reveals his plan to the Ravagers. As they approach Xandar, Yondu warns Quill that if he double-crosses them, Yondu will kill them all. Peter's ship is able to get on the Dark Aster. However, Yondu's is shot down. Quill, Gamora, Groot and Drax enter the ship. As the men go to the higher levels, Gamora goes to disable a battery that is preventing the door to Ronan being open. As Quill, Drax and Groot fight Sakaarans and Korath the Pursuer, Nebula and Gamora fight each other. The boys are reunited with Gamora as they fight off Sakaarans and Peter uses Rocket's Hadron Enforcer on Ronan, who ultimately survives the hit. Before Ronan kills them, Rocket comes through the Dark Aster, which knocks Ronan the Accuser down. As the Aster starts falling towards Xandar, Quill goes to Rocket and carries him to safety in Groot's cocoon, who sacrifices himself to save his family. After recovering, Peter began to distract Ronan with a "dance-off" to the song, "Ooh, Child," which gives Rocket and Drax enough time to assemble the Hadron Enforcer and to shoot the Power Stone out of Ronan's hammer. Quill reaches out for the Infinity Stone and grabs onto it without dying instantly. Gamora yells out in despair for Peter to take her hand. Seeing his mother, Quill takes Gamora's hand as they are soon joined by Drax and Rocket. After sharing the Power Stone and killing Ronan, Gamora tries to persuade Peter to not give Udonta the stone, but unknown to her and Yondu, Peter switched the orbs and gave his foster father the one containing the troll toy. When Udonta leaves, Peter shows her that he indeed switched them out and kept the real orb, much to Gamora's amusement. She points out that Yondu was going to kill him, but Peter tells her that he was the only known family that he ever had. However, Gamora tells him that Yondu is not the only family he's got. The team later grieves for the loss of Groot. Before Quill left Xandar with the other Guardians of the Galaxy, he was informed by Irani Rael that Peter's mother was of Earth and his father was something they had never seen before. Following their help in saving the planet, Star-Lord and his friends' criminal records are expunged, with a warning that they will still be charged in future events if they break a crime. Rhomann shows the Guardians to a repaired Milano. After twenty-six years, Peter finally opens the gift his mother gave him, which included a farewell note and an Awesome Mix Vol. 2. Gamora came across Peter and began to like his music as "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" began playing. The Guardians then left for the Cosmos, with doing something good and something bad. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Star-Lord and his friends are hired by the Sovereign to rid the planet of an Abilisk, an inter-dimensional beast that continues feeding on their Anulax Batteries in exchange for Gamora's sister, Nebula, who had attempted to steal the batteries prior to the film. The Guardians are victorious when Gamora uses her sword and slays the beast. Unknown to Quill and his teammates, Rocket steals a couple of the batteries. Meeting with Ayesha, Quill flirts with her until Gamora interrupts and demands what she promised: Nebula in exchange for their services. Before the Guardians departed, Quill was asked by Ayesha of his parentage: he revealed to her that his mother was from Earth but his father remained unknown to him. The Guardians truly leave when Rocket insults the Sovereign after Ayesha insulted Quill herself on his heritage. When they were leaving on the Milano, Quill told Gamora that he was sorry about flirting with the High Priestess until Gamora just brushes it off. Drax advises Peter to find a woman who is "just as pathetic" as he is, but Peter does not take kindly to that. At that moment, the Sovereign begin attacking the Guardians because Rocket had stolen their batteries, something that Drax revealed, having seen that Rocket smuggled them out of the planet. As Rocket and Quill fight over being pilot of the Milano (which is badly damaged), the Guardians are saved at the last minute when the Sovereign's ships are destroyed by Ego the Living Planet. They are able to land on Berheart, with half of the ship falling apart. They are introduced to their savior, Ego, who reveals he is Peter's father. Later that night, Quill recounts his childhood with Yondu, proclaiming that his adoptive father would often threaten to feed him to the crew and how he was beaten to be taught to fight. Ego invites his son to his planet the next morning; however, Quill remains skeptical of his father. He and Gamora go into the forest, where Gamora convinces Peter to give his father a chance, and if he turns out evil, they will just kill him. They split the team up, with Rocket insulting Peter one last time before he, Gamora and Drax depart. On the way to Ego's ship, Quill and Drax befriend Mantis, Ego's servant and foster daughter, who reveals Quill's feelings for Gamora, which slightly embarrasses him. During his time on the planet, Quill and his father bond, but the Guardians remain unaware of Ego's deceitful nature. He and Gamora enter a major fight, ending her walking away in anger. Ego later revealed his plan to take over the Universe with Peter by expanding his true powers. However, after Ego reveals that he killed Peter's mother, Quill wakes up from Ego's hypnosis and shoots at his father. Ego attempts to use Peter as a battery, but Yondu crashed into Ego's dome, thus saving Quill. His entire team joined in, rescuing Quill. Peter realized that they were not safe and neither was the galaxy so they decided to end Ego. Avengers: Infinity War Peter returns in this film, where he and his teammates pick up Thor, who is floating in space due to Thanos attacking the Asgardians and obtaining the Tesseract. The Guardians separate with Rocket and Groot leaving with Thor and Peter remaining with Gamora, Mantis and Drax towards Knowhere, where Thanos is most likely going after the Reality Stone from the Colelctor. Before they arrive on the colony, Gamora has Quill promise to kill her if Thanos ever captures her, with Peter promising. When they arrive on Knowhere, the Guardians enter a fight with Thanos (who has already obtained the Reality Stone). He holds Gamora hostage, with Quill threatening Thanos with his blaster. Gamora reminds Quill of his promise to her. Gamora and Peter reveal they love each other before the latter goes to his deal to kill her. However, Thanos has turned Quill's blaster into bubbles with the Reality Stone. The mad Titan escapes with Gamora and sacrifices her on Vormir to obtain the Soul Stone. Peter, Drax, and Mantis meet Nebula on Titan after she sent a distress call to the Guardians to meet her there. The Guardians meet Iron Man, Spider-Man and Doctor Strange, where they come up with a plan to get the Infinity Gauntlet off of Thanos. They fight him with Mantis subduing Thanos as the others go to remove the Gauntlet. However, Quill learns of Gamora's death and, in his anger, begins punching Thanos in anger while Tony attempts to hold him back. However, due to this, Thanos escapes. Quill is one of the people who becomes a victim of Thanos' snap shortly after watching Mantis and Drax fade. Avengers: Endgame Peter is one of the many people resurrected due to Banner snapping his fingers and reversing the Decimation. During the battle on Earth, Quill is saved by Gamora from 2014. As he goes to approach her, Gamora attacks him and asks Nebula if he is the one she falls in love with. According to Nebula, it was either Quill or the tree (Groot). After Tony snaps his fingers with the stolen Infinity Stones, Thanos and his forces disappear, Peter and his fellow Guardians (sans Gamora) appear to his funeral. Thor joins the Guardians on their further adventures as Quill begins to search for Gamora, who has mysteriously disappeared. Relationships Yondu Udonta Quill first met Udonta when he was only eight years old and he was abducted by the Ravagers. For twenty years, Quill was raised by Yondu, but held resentment against his foster father from taking him from his maternal family. Quill constantly thought he was kept in terror when Yondu threatened to eat him, unknown to him, it was just a joke and was told by Yondu that he was only kept because he was "skinny, good for thieving, and could fit in small spaces that adults couldn't get through. Peter also mentioned that Yondu kept throwing in his face that he saved his life. Despite these incidents, Yondu was only the father figure in Quill's life, even saying he was the only family he has. He taught him to be Ravager personally by teaching him how to fire a gun and a perfect thief. Quill didn't know that these were just Yondu's excuses to protect him from the other Ravagers and his own father. In Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter later betrayed the Ravagers and stole the Orb for himself. When Quill ultimately confronted Yondu after Bereet accidentally answered the call, both of them argued about the Infinity Stone. Yondu once again threw it in Peter's face that he was the one who salved the plan altogether and he was the one who saved him as a kid. However, Quill wanted no part of Yondu anymore and shut of the communicator, ignoring the fact that it led Yondu to hunt down his adoptive son and former teammate by placing a bounty on him for 40, 000 units. During their confrontation on Knowhere, Quill immediately ran from Yondu and the Ravagers chasing them, but surrendered himself to his adoptive father while Gamora was suffocating in space. After the Battle of Xandar, Yondu was given an orb containing a troll doll, without his knowledge. Instead of lashing out, Yondu just accepted the gift instead. Over the next two months, Peter remained anonymous to Yondu and hardly ever contacted him. It turned out his dad had planted a tracking device on the Milano in case he ever needed to track Peter down. During the battle on Ego's planet, Peter and Yondu were reunited, but they had an interesting conversation: Peter was grateful for being a skinny kid because otherwise, Yondu would have delivered him to his maniac father. However, Yondu revealed the true reason to him: he only kept Peter because he was trying to protect him from his father after learning what happened to Peter's older half-siblings. Yondu was the one who also told his son to fight his biological father and Peter used his bond with Yondu (and other memories with his friends). Near the end of Yondu's life, Peter came to realize that Yondu was the father he had been looking for. Meredith Quill Meredith was Peter's biological mother. Since he had no father in his life, Peter grew closer to his mother and together, mother and son formed a very strong bond. When Peter was seven or so, Meredith gifted her son with a Walkman and a cassette tape filled with her favorite songs and artists. Peter was eight years old when his mother was diagnosed with cancer and was unaware it was his father's doing at the time. During her final moments, Meredith begs for Peter to take her hand, but Quill was too scared to take his mother's own hand when she called him. Peter watched his mother die in front of him, and for many years, Peter grieved for her and regretted never taking her hand when she told him to. Twenty-six years later, Peter still had to open his mom's gift and kept it in a box. He continuously listened to his mother's songs, as they communicated with him. He last saw his mother as a hullicination with her calling out to Peter to take her hand. (However, this was actually Gamora yelling at him to grab her hand, and Peter didn't make the same mistake he did twenty-six years ago.) Gamora Peter is currently in love with Gamora, A Zehoberei and the last of her kind. When they first met, Gamora tried attacking Peter for the Power stone contained in the orb and Peter began picking up a fight with her. During their brief imprionment in the Kyln, Peter learned many people in the prison wanted Gamora dead due yo her association to Ronan. He later saves her from being killed by Drax the Destroyer, and convincing him to spare Gamora I order to lure Ronan, the man who killed Drax's wife and daughter. Throughout the film, Peter and Gamora slowly warm up to each other and developing potential feelings for one another. After Ronan stole the orb, Peter and Gamora finally became Friends after Gamora said she was happy to die among her newfound teammates after being surrounded by her enemies. During the Battle of Xandar, Gamora immediately rushed to Peter and begged him to take her hand, not wanting him to die at the Power Stone's ability. By the second film, Gamora and Quill are closer than the original and are best friends but both keep their attractions toward each other a secret. However, no matter how many times she denies it, Gamora has a romantic attraction to Peter Quill. He would also often tell her a story he'd tell all the children: that David Hasselhoff was his father. QuillGamora Peter begins apparently flirting with Ayesha, but stops when he notices that Gamora is looking at him, telling him to "shut up". She shows a hint of jealousy when she sees Quill flirting with Ayesha the High Priestess, but says nothing about it. However, she does interrupt their exchange before the conversation grows any further. They admit their feelings for each other. By Avengers: Infinity War, Peter and Gamora are boyfriend and girlfriend, kissing each other out in the open, but were disturbed by Drax barging in on them. When Gamora was killed by Thanos, Peter lashed out on her killer and adoptive father for the death of his last love of life after losing all three of his parents Bereet Peter had a brief relationship and one night stand with a Krylorian woman named Bereet. However, despite forgetting her presence, Peter still treated Bereet with respect. Both of them part ways in a friendly manner but not before flirting with each other before leaving. Other Women Before Gamora, Quill dated many women, which included a Rajak woman, then a Kree girl and an A'askavariian. He once had an affair with a Garmosian Duchess. Mantis Peter met his foster sister, Mantis, when she was still under the servitude of Peter's father, Ego the Living Planet. She probably feared that Ego would kill his own son and thought Quill would end up like his other siblings. Rocket Racoon Rocket nearly kidnapped Peter and intended to bring him back to the Ravagers. However, the guardians began caring for each other and acted like a family. Despite not showing it, Rocket did care about Quill and their allies. Instead of blaming Quill for his capture altogether, he also accused Drax, because it was his fault that Peter and Gamora got captured in the first place. By Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, the two seem to have developed an older brother/younger brother relationship with Rocket. Apparently, both of them agree on things and also have friendly sibling rivalry. Yondu was able to crack Rocket out of his shell, Rocket didn't want to lose Quill and his other friends to Ego, and was actually there to save him. During the Battle on Ego's planet, Peter thinks of his bond with his friends and father, one of them being a memory of him, Rocket and Groot testing out their new and improved rockets. Rocket is currently unaware that Quill, Drax, and Mantis and Gamora lost their lives in battle. Drax Peter first met Drax at the Kyln, where both men encountered each other when Drax threatened the life of Gamora. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Peter and Drax are closer friends, but its revealed in dialogue, that Peter sometimes sided with Rocket, but this time Groot In Guardians of the Galaxy, Groot helps Rocket kidnap Peter. Later, Quill gets easily annoyed with Groot's catchphrase, "I am Groot." and calls him the "Giving Tree". Later, Groot tells Rocket that Peter (and Gamora) are the first friends they ever had and insists on rescuing them from Yondu and his Ravager clan. He also follows Peter into the battle of Xandar; during the invasion on the Dark Aster, Peter pushes Groot out of the way before Rocket collides with him. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Peter acts as a paternal figure to Groot (who is now reforming as a baby). He has yelled at him worriedly when fighting the Abilisk before he continued fighting it and tells him to strap in for the ride. At the very end, Groot listens to a song Peter is listening to as the young Terran simply pets Groot's back while also holding him at the same time. Flash-forward, Peter later yells at Groot to pick up his vines, now realizing how Yondu felt. Kraglin Obfonteri (Former teammate and rival; friend) Meeting him while he was young, Peter and Kraglin didn't hit it off great right away. Both of them had rivalries between each other, but no one knows why. Kraglin does seem to become hurt that Yondu chose to protect Peter after a final time no matter how many times he had betrayed the Ravagers. Near the end of the first film, Kraglin actually claims he's glad Peter did turn out alright, implying that Quill was better off being raised by Yondu than his own father. Kraglin is probably the only Ravager who actually calls Peter by his first name, and also calls him "Pete" after Yondu's funeral and calls him his captain Nebula While hardly knowing Nebula, he first met his friend Gamora's adoptive sister when she confronts Peter, Gamora, Groot and Rocket. Peter calls her "Smurfette" and hardly refers to her by her real name, and was shocked to see her with Gamora and the other guardians. It is shown in Avengers: Infinity War that Nebula and Peter both grieved for Gamora's death, sympathizing with him but never acknowledging it. Thor Quill and Thor are allies, but Peter was jealous of him because Gamora found him attractive and muscles and further annoyed when Drax said that Peter was a "dude" and Thor was a "real man." However, both men are similar, in a way because they both lost family members and both want to avenge their family member's deaths. (For Quill, it was to avenge his mother's and for Thor, it was to avenge his brother's. Thanos Quill hated Thanos, especially since he was the reason why Gamora was tortured for such a long time at his hands. He hates him even more when Thanos is revealed to be the one who killed Peter's girlfriend, Gamora. . Gallery GOTG2 - Star-Lord.png Trivia * Peter was portrayed by Chris Pratt throughout the remained of the series while Wyatt Oleff portrays a young Peter Quill in two flashbacks. * Peter is thirty-four years old. (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) * Despite Yondu's sometimes poor treatment of Peter when he was younger, Yondu did truly love and care for Peter and even called him his son before his death. * Peter is similar to Carina Smyth from the fifth Pirates of the Caribbean film, Dead Men Tell No Tales. ** Both are seemingly orphans ** Both have grown up without paternal figures in their lives. ** Both their mothers have died when Peter and Carina were both very young (Peter lost his mother at age eight while Carina lost her mother when she was a baby). ** In the end, both of them realize that the fathers they've been searching for their entire life has been by their side all along ** Both of them end up being the children of Pirate captains. *** Also their fathers sacrifice themselves so their children can live (Yondu for Peter and Barbossa for Carina) * Lee Pace, Joel Edgerton, Eddie Redmayne, Jensen Ackles, Wes Bentley, Jack Huston, Cam Gigandet, Sullivan Stapleton, Logan Marshall-Green, Garrett Hedlund, Chris Lowell, James Marsden, Jim Sturgess, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Aaron Paul, Michael Rosenbaum, Zachary Levi and John Krasinski all onced auditioned for Peter Quill before Chris Pratt was cast. **Lee Pace went on to play Ronan the Accuser from the first Guardians of the Galaxy film. References Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists Category:Bosses